Subspecialty expertise in diagnostic neuropathology is provided to the Laboratory of Pathology, NCI, and to all other institutes, via the Office of the Clinical Director, NINCDS. The neuropathology service is integrated with the Surgical Pathology and Postmortem Section, and also, more recently, with the Ultrastructural Pathology Section. The service also functions in a collaborative manner to provide neuropathological expertise in a variety of clinicopathologic investigations.